The present disclosure relates to a camera, a stand, and a camera unit having these camera and stand that are mounted on a display apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0362826 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a camera that is mounted on the upper rim of a display apparatus (a television receiver or a display of a personal computer, for example). The camera is mounted on the upper rim of the display apparatus through a stand. In many cases, the camera of this type is configured such that the direction of a light receiving section thereof is vertically adjustable. The camera disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a support section attached to a stand and a camera body arranged at the left side of the support section. The camera body is connected to the support section such that the camera body is rotatable around the centerline along the left-right direction. The light receiving section is arranged on the camera body. Rotating the camera body allows the vertical adjustment of the direction of the light receiving section.